Minecraft mod Craft
I was on a mine craft mod site and I was looking around until I found a mod called craft I was thinking craft huh that's weird so I looked at the description and it said craft so I installed the mod and started it and the screen was normal but the background was gray so I started a new world and I was in a desert so I walked around until I found the woods I punched a few trees and made a house I made a bed and slept when I woke up I crafted a pick axe and went into a cave I collected cobblestone and I turned back and a split second I saw that looked like a creeper but it was black with red eye's and the mouth was wider so I went to my house and slept and I was in a dream it had skulls around and I think it's a dungeon I went forward and I saw the creeper again and it was faster than a regular creeper so I ran back and fell under the map and I woke up I went outside and everything was lifeless it looked like a wasteland and I saw the creeper and I looked at the chat and it said "hello my name is craft you noticed what happened but let's cut the chase Matthew I am more powerful than you I am going to haunt you until your done for and now to finish my deed your going to be done for" so it ran at me and it had a smile so I ran as far as I can until a bedrock wall blocked me I looked back and saw it it killed me instead of game over it said my deed is done craft so I went to the menu and went out of my room it was locked I tried to open it it didn't budge I. Looked at my computer and saw the creepers face it eyes was bleeding and was smiling and it said my deed is done until and my computer went to my desktop and my door was unlocked and I was thinking what does he mean by until. 1 year later. I still played minecraft with that... Mod gone so. I guessed I'll get some more mods. so again at the minecraft mod site looking at mods when I found a mod called mine. so i think it was the same thing. the description said until so I downloaded the mod and played. it the screen popped up it was the the same old title but I swore I saw the creeper. I started in a forest so I will build a house of course. so I made sure I had a sword in case of the creeper popped up. so I went around getting food when he popped up... He said "hello old freind I missed you so much how where you doing" and I typed "good fuck face". and he started running at me and I went to attack him. He teleported behind me and killed me in one hit the game over screen popped up it said until mine comes. I finally know what it means but then the creeper's face popped up with his face mangaled with blood with a big smile and he said in a demon voice now hell awaits and then I blacked out. and then I woke up in the hospital I saw my mom I said " why am I in a hospital" she said you black out oh! Do you remember that. Mod you made. Was it called craft. Category:Crappypasta Category:Minecrap Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:Shok ending